The Sunshine ERC, in its 10th year of operation, established a distinguished reputation in Florida, in Region IV, and nationally and now serves as a regional resource for industry, labor, government and the public. The ERC continues to follow its goal of promoting workplace safety, health and well-being through education, research and prevention. Its many programs include: (1) industrial hygiene; (2) occupational health nursing; (3) occupational medicine residency; (4) continuing education/outreach (CD/OR); (5) Pilot Project Program; (6) occupational safety; (7) hazardous substance training through CE; (8) NORA Research Support; and (9) occupational health psychology. There is strong interdisciplinary coordination and integration. Programs addressing diversity and minority recruitment are active. The key leaders and the Executive Committee carry out the management strategy that supports the operations of the ERC & meet the needs of NORA, state, region and nation as well as contributes to the ultimate success of the graduates' career endeavors. The key leaders (Drs. Brooks & Hammad) hold 30 years of experience. Ms. Diana McCluskey, MPH, the Executive Director has been with the ERC since its inception. Innovative, cross cutting and integrated training and research programs, in core OS&H disciplines, influence practitioners in a measurable way. The scientists at the Sunshine ERC conducted peer reviewed, investigator initiated research on issues related to NORA and the mission of NIOSH. Research in respiratory disorders and heat stress conditions provided new knowledge that was translated into information usable in the practitioner's environment. There were numerous partnerships including OSHA 21d consultation program, OSHA training institute, other ERCs and NIOSH. USF hosted a NIOSH Town Hall Meeting. For the next funding cycle (2007-2011), USF will continue to cultivate partnerships and collaborative relationships within state & region; advance its research capability; ascertain the needs of OS&H practitioners in the state and region and continue to champion continuing education, outreach, training and research strategies that best impact the practitioners' environment and meet their OS&H needs for the 21st century. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]